The invention relates to a ring mounting for opening rollers of spinning machines having a ring-shaped basic body. A set of teeth is worked out of the circumference of this ring-shaped basic body by means of notches extending essentially in axial direction and by means of grooves extending essentially in circumferential direction.
A ring mounting of the initially mentioned type, as described in, for example, German published application No. (DE-A) 34 39 664, permits a better adaptation of the individual teeth constructed in one piece with the ring mounting to the fiber material to be processed. In addition, it is possible to harden the teeth over their whole height.
Commonly assigned U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 237,330, filed Aug. 29, 1988 and based on German Application Nos. P 37 30 297.3 and Ser. No. 237,760, filed Aug. 29, 1988 and based on German Application No. P 37 30 295.7 also relate to ring mounting rollers of spinning machine.
An object of the invention is to improve the characteristics of a ring mounting of the initially mentioned type.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention by providing that the grooves are deeper than the notches.
These differences in depth are preferably produced by reducing the depth of the notches in contrast to the known construction while the depth of the grooves remains the same. By means of this construction, an improved fiber transport is achieved and the detaching of the fibers at the delivery point is also improved. The fibers winding themselves around the teeth having a higher base can penetrate less deep into the mounting. In the area of the detaching point, it is possible that these fibers are subjected to a flow of air coming out of the grooves and are detached more easily from the mounting. For the fibers located in the grooves and floating in the grooves, larger areas are created at which a taking-along can take place as a result of friction. Particularly advantageous results are obtained if the depth of the grooves amounts to 1.6 to 1.8 times the depth of the notches.
By means of saw-tooth wires, which are wound onto a ring under a roller body, a comparable mounting cannot be realized. These saw-tooth wires are first produced as straight wires which are wound onto the ring mounting with a relatively high tension. The diameter of the ring mounting is relatively small. As a result, a relatively high tension is created in the area of the tooth bases so that the height of the base of the tooth is inevitably limited.
In the case of saw-tooth wire mountings for cards, it was known (U.S. Pat. No. 3 391 429) to provide a base of the tooth that is very high in comparison to the overall height of the tooth. However, a saw-tooth wire of this type cannot be used on an opening roller because it cannot be wound around the relatively small diameter of a ring mounting of an opening roller. A winding-on of a saw-tooth wire of this type is possible only in the case of cards having at least 10 times the diameter of opening rollers so that a significantly lower bending occurs during the winding.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the teeth, in each case, have a tooth face that is curved forward. This tooth shape facilitates particularly the detaching of the fibers at a given point. The angle of the tooth face in the area of the base of the tooth can be kept relatively small with respect to a radial line so that the fibers which are bent around a tooth of this type can move relatively easily to the outside to the tip of the tooth. A fiber that has remained around the area of the tip of the tooth is nevertheless guided securely to the detaching point, because a relatively large positive angle exists here. In addition, an aggressive tooth tip is obtained in this manner which penetrates easily into the fiber material offered as a fiber beard and also combs it out better.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the bottom of the grooves, in their cross-section are approximately semicircular. As a result, a uniform air flow is obtained in the area of the bottom which promotes a good and secure fiber transport and also a reliable detaching in the area of the detaching point.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the lateral flanks of each tooth are inclined toward the radial line and approach one another in the direction of the tooth tips. Since the teeth are inclined on both sides, the detaching of the fibers is also facilitated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.